


El arte del silencio

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fights, Hair Washing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Tenía que concedérselo, aun la mayor parte de las veces su novio era lo que necesitaba atenciones, cuando la situación estaba inversa siempre tenía éxito de tranquilizarlo.





	El arte del silencio

**El arte del silencio**

Kei se estaba realmente relajando.

Había sido un día estresante, y durante cada hora pasada fuera no había pensado en otro que su vuelta a casa.

Cuando había vuelto y se había dado cuenta que Kota estaba ya allí, solo había sido mejor.

Tenía que concedérselo, aun la mayor parte de las veces su novio era lo que necesitaba atenciones, cuando la situación estaba inversa siempre tenía éxito de tranquilizarlo.

En cuanto habían acabado de cenar había llenado la bañera, invitando a Kei bañarse con él, y ahora el menor estaba plácidamente acostado entre sus piernas, jugando con las burbujas mientras Kota le masajeaba los hombros.

Era paradisiaco.

Cerró los ojos después de unos minutos, acostándose encima a Kota y dejando que su espalda apoyara contra el pecho del mayor, murmurando algo incomprensible cuando Kota lo abrazó, rozándole el estómago con los dedos.

“¿Podemos hacerlo todas las noches, Ko?” le preguntó, haciéndolo echar a reír.

“Ambos sabemos que no vamos a resistir mucho tiempo con una rutina símil, Kei-chan.” le dijo, girándose para tomar la esponja, pasándola en los brazos de Kei. “Y entonces, no sería justo. Yo quiero mi parte de mimos también, de vez en cuando.”

El menor rio bajo, girándose en su abrazo.

“¡Como si nunca los recibiera!” lo reprochó, extendiéndose para besarle los labios, antes de volver sentado y seguir dejando que le pasara el gel de ducha en el cuerpo.

“Ah, Ko.” le dijo, suplicante. “¿Me lava el pelo también? Me gusta, no lo haces nunca.” le pidió, no teniendo que insistir mucho antes que el mayor tomara el champú, bañándole la cabeza antes de empezar a pasar los dedos entre el pelo.

Kei hizo un ruido muy símil al ronronear de un gato, haciendo reír a Kota.

Le gustaba esa sensación, le gustaba sentir las manos del mayor masajearlo lentamente, era una de las cosas que lo relajaba más al mundo.

Gimió cuando Kota se paró, empezando a lavarle el pelo, pero esperó paciente que hubiera terminado, hasta que no lo oyó echar un grito de exclamación, riendo bajo.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, curioso.

Yabu llevó dos dedos entre su pelo, tirando uno y llevándolo frente a sus ojos.

“Mira, Kei-chan... tienes un pelo gris.” le hizo notar, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sin embargo, que lo fuera o menos, Kei no pareció pensar lo mismo.

Se levantó de la bañera, arriesgando de deslizar, con aire indignado.

“Yabu Kota, ¡eres horrible!” le gritó, saliendo y agarrando el albornoz, poniéndoselo y luego dejando el baño, dirigido hacia la habitación.

Oyó a su novio seguirlo, maldiciendo de vez en cuando, y luego llamar a la puerta.

“¿Kei?” dijo una primera vez. “Kei, ¿puedo entrar? Juro, no quería burlarme de ti, ¡solo era una constatación!”

Silencio.

“Kei, mi amor, por favor déjame al menos tomar el pijama, ¡me estoy congelando!”

No señales de vida por parte del menor, que estaba sentado en el colchón con los brazos cruzados y un aire ofendido en la cara.

“Kei, por favor, ¿no te parece de exagerar un poco? A mí me gusta el pelo gris, ¿sabes? Cae bien con el negro. Pensándolo bien, eres una obra de arte. De verdad, serías maravilloso aún con...” su delirio fue interrumpido por su novio, que finalmente se decidió a abrirle la puerta y dejarlo entrar.

“¿Sabes cuál es el arte mejor, Kota?” le preguntó, en tono helado. “El del silencio.” siseó, volviendo hacia el cuarto de baño para secarse el pelo.

No antes de haber sacado el gris, de toda manera, y que Kota no tratara de decirle que ahora iban a aparecer siete más.

Se sentía más que dispuesto a pasar a la violencia física.

Cuando esa noche se acostaron, Kei aún no le hablaba, y Kota parecía haberse rendido a su punición.

Solo cuando apagó la luz se inclinó hacia él, con aire culpable.

“Kei, ¿amor?” lo llamó. “Lo siento, ¿vale? Solo soy un viejo inútil e insensible que nunca sabe cuándo callarse.” se reprochó, y solo ahora Kei dio señas de reacción.

“Sobre eso, mi amor.” dijo, con una sonrisa falsa. “No hay duda.”

Y fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de girarse y volver a ignorarlo, tratando de dormirse.

Cuando no tuvo éxito de hacerlo, maldijo la insensibilidad de su novio.

~

Cuando el día siguiente Kei se despertó a lado de un Kota con muy mala cara, no puso que ser completamente satisfecho.

“¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó, la voz ronca y aún somnolienta.

Yabu gimió, envolviéndose en las cubiertas.

“Creo que me he pescado un resfriado, ayer. No me he secado bien el pelo.” abrió los ojos, mirándolo furiosamente. “O quizás no eres tú que me has traído mala suerte.”

Kei sonrió, fingiendo un aire inocente, y se sentó, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza.

“Malo karma, Ko. Todo es malo karma. O quizás...” la sonrisa creció. “Tu salud es débil porque, al final, entre nos dos tú eres el viejo.” se puso en pie, negándole la facultad de contestar. “Voy a desayunar, y luego voy a salir. No sé cuándo volveré. Si te sientes mal, hay aspirinas en el baño. Si piensas que estás a punto de morir, llama el 119.” lo dejó plantado, saliendo de la habitación.

Y luego sonrió.

Había su momento de gloria.

Si esa noche no iba a estar demasiado cansado, iba a devolverle el favor, curándose de él.

Cuando quería, Kei estaba realmente un novio perfecto.


End file.
